Rivaly Is Not Enough
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Kiritai - Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars, the story its about Taiki and Kiriha being rival and hate each other, but what happen if Kiriha suddenly stop bugging Taiki, will Taiki do something for him? warning! Shonen-Ai, boy x boy, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Rivaly Is Not Enough

A/N: Yaaaaay! Another school boy Kiritai fic XDD This time I will add new character from from Digimon Xros Wars 02 : Digimon Hunters! And well, there will be soon the rated M part but I don't know which, in sequel or in here XDD hope you will enjoy this w

Chapter. 1 The Rivaly Age

Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou gathered in the garden like usually at Shinonome's High School. Taiki and Akari best friend since they young while Zenjirou become their best friend since 7th grade. Taiki was a handsome, smart and friendly person to all of his classmates and a lot people adore him, specially girls, he always helping people who needs his help and helped them without hesitation. Akari is ordinary girl but she was Taiki's manager, who always helped him and take care of him. Zenjirou, this guy popular, with his bad score and his humor, he kind popular too but not for girls, he flirtiest and none of girls accept his date, poor Zen, but he have them.

Taiki's group having rival with the other class, it's the Blue Blizzard, that what they called, consist of Kiriha, Ryoma and Ren. They all high- class and noble student, no one dare to bothered him, even the teacher respect to them.

Kiriha Aonuma, The leader of the group, he was half Japanese Half French. His father run a big company and her mother was pure French, he's the richest and the strongest between those golden three. He's the arrogant, very smart and skilled at sport.

Ryoma, The King Playboy on Shinonome's HS, He had a lo fan girls than the others and he the honored between them, specially about language and social, his family was popular and honored by citizens.

Ren, He's the most intelligent between them, He's very cold and never talk anyone except in important condition, all teacher respects to him. He's Ryoma's childhood and their parents work together since they little.

Taiki never started make problems with them but he do argued with Blue Blizzard, specially Kiriha, he was the one who started problems, but Taiki never tried to fight him, always ignored him and told him to back off. His friends was amazed, no one brave enough to denial Kiriha's word, because Kiriha is very cruel and scary in school but no one dared to messed up with him, even the teacher.

One day, Taiki walk alone from teacher room toward his class, Kiriha crashed his shoulder to him deliberately.

"Upps…. Watch out, Kudou…" he said with cold tone while glared him.

Taiki just glared him, but he felt something wrong, he usually always smirked to him and teased him but now he just went away…. Like that.

Zenjirou and Akari saw a glimpse disappoint Taiki's feeling from his eyes.

"What happen, buddy?" asked Zenjirou.

"Its just… Kiriha didn't bothered me again…" he said while sighed.

"LOL! You miss him! Ahahahaha" laughed Zenjirou, then stopped when Akari kicked his shoes.

"well, that odd…" added Akari.

"Yeah, he gave me unusual glare, glare that I was his worst enemy, I didn't know his problem thought…" said Taiki, he couldn't help but admit he didn't like his new act toward him, he just want….. the grumpy old Kiriha back .

At chemistry class, Taiki accidentally paired with the cold-bad mood blonde guy, Kiriha, he just stood up an didn't say anything, while everyone shocked, afraid they will fighting each other and ruined the lesson but nothing happen. Taiki quietly watching him, he keep ignored him until the lesson over and he went away, didn't say any words to him.

"Now I get what you said, he DID change! He usually insulted you 3 times and smirked to you, but now he even didn't look at you!" exclaimed Zenjirou while patted his back.

"Are you guys fighting each other yesterday?" said Akari, Taiki shook his head.

"Nope, he started act weirdly since this morning…..' said Taiki.

Taiki and Akari walked from soccer field, he was helping the soccer club and finished his practice, Taiki saw Kiriha was stared them- no, he stared him! Beside the tree, when Akari approached to him and gave a drink, he was hiding.

"C'mon, cheer up!" she said.

"Eeeh?"

"I saw you distracted and daydreaming… you're not fully concentrate, Taiki…." said Akari while they walked toward their home, Taiki eventually wrapped his arms around her gave like a brother hug.

"You're right, Akari…." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I will not tell Zenjirou.." she smiled. "You miss him, right?"

"Yeah, he does annoying and grumpy but… I never hate him, and I accustomed his annoying insults, he just want my attention… right?"

"Well, between yes or no, because it could be he really hate you or maybe he think you really amused…." Said Akari. 'I'm…amusing?' thought Taiki. little they didn't know someone watching at them… very jealousy.

The next day, Blue Blizzard stood in School gates, blocked Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou way to school. Zenjirou annoyed by them, usually they never started problem before Kiriha does.

"What your problem!" asked Zenjirou furiously, because they called Zenjirou "monkey" since they meet.

"Stay back monkey! This none of your bussiness~" said Ryoma.

"Y-You! Bishonen Guy!" said Zenjirou as he wanted to punched him but Taiki stopped him and told him to calm down.

"Stop it! Both of you!" then Taiki look at him. "just said it what you want.." said Taiki.

"Fine, I just want to tell you…" he pointed to Akari. "Just stay away!" he said with harsh tone. Akari look at him confused.

"What? What you mean! I didn't do anything!" shouted Akari.

"Humph!" Ryoma grumped.

"What your problem with Akari!" said Taiki angrily, he never want Akari having trouble with them.

"Oh wow~ so you and Akari having relationship~" teased Ryoma.

"W-what!" blushed both of them.

"Of course not!" added Zenjirou.

"You jealous, Monkey?" he chuckled, Zenjirou growled.

"Don't lie…" spoke Ren, tired heard all stupid fights. "Someone saw you and Akari was holding hands each other…" he added. Taiki and Akari shocked, how they knew about it?

"Fine, we DID that but that not mean we're DATING! We practically like brother and sister, right Akari?" explained Taiki.

"Yeah, and that none of your bussiness!" Akari hissed.

"Humph! Fine then…" said Ryoma as they went away. After they gone, Zenjirou glared them. "Why you guys didn't tell me that you guys were dating?" said Zenjirou.

"ZENJIROUUUUU!"

"Like I told you, we did often like that but that not mean we're dating!" explained Taiki in hundred times. Finally Zenjirou nodded in agreement.

"So… you guys just best friend?"

"YES!" they exclaimed at one time.

"Fine fine then…." He said as he went away, they both let out sigh.

"Sometimes hanging out with Zenjirou really tiring…." Complained Akari. "You're right…" he nodded. "But I think there something strange…"

"Yeah, how can he know what we did last afternoon and nobody in that street, right?"

"Plus they make trouble not like usual, mention you to stay away from me… I don't get it…" said Taiki, he really clueless what happen about them.

"Oh!" she clapped her hand. "Kiriha wasn't there! Do you think that really odd?" Taiki nodded. "You're right! Maybe the reason why Ryoma and Ren bothered us because…. His strange behavior!" then wondered again. "But I'm still didn't get what he want.." Akari nodded. "Maybe you can try asked him after chemical class, he was your partner right?"

"Yeah…"

"Kiriha!" called Taiki while following Kiriha who heading to outside school. He turned around and his eyes narrowed to him.

"Kiriha! Please wait!" he said between gasped. "What wrong with you?"

"Since when you want to talk nicely to me?" he asked back.

"Uuugh! That doesn't matter, it just… our project haven't done, we need to finished it!" said Taiki.

"So you only care the project, huh?" he said before turned around and leave.

"Noo!" he said as he grabbed his cold hand. "I-I….Of course I'm care about you!" he said with nervous tone. Kiriha chuckled.

"I'm serious!" he blushed. "You're ignoring me without reason, it just it doesn't make any sense! What is my fault to you!" he blurted out. Kiriha never thought his strange behavior make him frustrated.

"F-FUUH! Hahahahahaha…" finally Kiriha laughed, Taiki become more annoyed, how can he laughing like that?

"I never thought this will make you… furious…" he smirked.

'Wait wait, this all.. just prank?' thought Taiki.

"No, not all, but I think I will apologize to you because make you worry…" then Kiriha whispered to his ear. "IF you become my 'subordinate'" he smirked, very evil.

"W-What!" he shocked. "Hell No! why I wouldn't do that!" he refused.

"Oh, I forget to mention this.." he pulled out some device, it was record device.

"_I-I….Of course I'm care about you!"_ it was Taiki voice, he quickly blushed._ "I'm serious!" _he paused for while._"You're ignoring me without reason, it just it doesn't make any sense! What is my fault to you!"_ then he turned off.

"So?"

"Y-You CUNNING SELFISH BASTARD!" he couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"Owow! That really harsh language, upps! Did I click the "Start Record" button? You need to more be careful at me…. From now…" he chuckled.

"G-Give it to me!" he said as he stepped closer. "Why would I?" he challenged him.

"GIVE IT!" he tried to took it but Kiriha moved his hand quickly before he reach it.

"Nope!" he smirked. He bored with his smirk. "I said-" then he tripped off and accidentally landed on him. When he open his eyes, he could felt his lips crashed with his, they WAS KISSING! Taiki quickly stood up and closed his lips.

"You pervert~" he teased.

"N-No! I didn't mean to…."

"I never thought you would want it too…"

"I never wa- excuse me, what you mean 'too'?" he realized what he said, thought he only joking.

"I said I-"

"Yeah I heard, but are you serious or not?" he asked with hard tone, tired of him.

"What do you think?" he asked back, making him frustrated.

"Uuugh! This so useless!" he wanted to leave him but Kiriha grabbed his hand.

"Don't you think you can ran away from me~"

"Fine fine! Tell me you want and let me go!" he said with angry tone, he had enough with him.

"like I said, be my subordinate!" he smirked.

"Fine Deal! Just don't tell anyone-"

"About the kiss? Perfectly no but I will remember it forever…" he gave his last smirk before went away from him.

Taiki sighed, he SUPPOSED not tell him or even worse, TRIED talk to him. Wishing he could turned back the time and let him being cold guy, even thought he hate him but…. He like the kiss…..

TO BE CONTINUE!

Finally finished! Next chapter will be more wild :DDDDD anyway tell you that Taiki had twin name Taoki and he will appear next chapter XDD just his name, not his appearance XDD (Taoki: Hey! That not fair!) don't worry, you will…. IN OTHER FIC XDD muwhaahahaha! Anyway reviews very welcome in here ~


	2. Chapter 2

Rivaly Is Not Enough

_A/N: Yaaaaay! Finslly continue! OMEGA! Thank you for those who reviews my fics XDD and gladly accept any ideas who want to appear in this fic w the romance will begun and will add more new couples XDD Hope Enjoy This! _

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Chapter 2. The Worse Feeling

Taiki feel that incident is the worse day he ever felt, he really wish he could turn back the time or make Kiriha forget all about the kiss so he can live peacefully.

Every break time, Taiki must lied to Akari and Zenjirou to meet Kiriha secretly and did what he want to do. It happen almost a week and Taiki succeed nobody knows about it.

"You're late~ 5 second…" said Kiriha.

"What! I told you getting out from them is not easy!"

"I know, why don't you suggest Zenjirou to date Akari?" he suggested. He thought if they dating each other, they wont care Taiki much.

"Of course not!" he refused.

"What? You like her?" he teased, tried to hide his hurt feelings.

"No, I love her as sister and best friend, nothing more.." explain Taiki, he didn't show his nervousness.

"Beside she already had boyfriend….." he added.

"Oh… let me guess, you?"

"Gheez, Kiriha, why I should you in many times?" he groaned.

"You didn't trust me, Taiki so I don't trust you…"

"She dated MY twin, okay? Keep secret!" he said with whispered tone. He doesn't like tell people specially annoying people like him that he having secret twin.

"Humph…. That really funny story, can I see your prove?" he handed his hand, mention to give something to him. Taiki pulled out his wallet and took his picture with his twin.

"Here…" he showed, he didn't like showing his secret photos, specially to Kiriha.

"Hum…." He stared his photo, there two Taiki, the left its originally Taiki, judging by his eyes and face. 'definitely him…' and the right side, it was the other Taiki, everything look similar….. except for his eyes…. And smirk….. he look more naughty than him.

"Enough?" asked Taiki.

"Hum…. Are you using digital effect or something?" he said while rubbed his chin, Taiki couldn't hold his anger anymore, he slapped the picture to ground but he picked him again, he still glared at him.

"What?"

"You really make me pissed, what your business anyway about me and Akari!" he yelled, suddenly Kiriha silent which make Taiki confused, usually Kiriha always replied whatever he said to him.

"Nothing…" he said before went away, Taiki scratching his head and didn't find out what happening, then Ryouma and Ren appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Taiki, felt they have been over hear about it.

"Look…" Ryouma pointed at him. "Stop being dense and notice what he want to say!"

"What the hell you mean!" he was pissed off. "I did everything he want and he always insult everything about me! I'm pissed off now because of him and now he j-just..vanished! like that! He didn't even apologize to me! HOW I SUPPOSE to know WHAT HE WANT!" he yelled I frustrated tone.

Ren stepped forward and mention Ryouma to not spoke any of word.

"Fine, we understand your feeling and we will not bothering you again, and we apologize about Kiriha's behavior….." he said before grabbing Ryouma's arms and retreat. Taiki sighed and decide to back to his class.

"What the hell you did!" Ryouma annoyed.

"Is not Taiki's fault he didn't realize about Kiriha's feelings, Kiriha used wrong way to express it. Who will didn't pissed because of it?" explained Ren.

"Uuurgh! It just Taiki too dense!"

"And Kiriha too harsh….." he added, he didn't want Ryouma keep blaming Taiki.

"Since when you support Taiki! are you have 'crush' on him too!" he mumbled.

"Are you jealous?" added Ren, but he surprised when he saw Ryouma's reaction. Blushed.

"W-well…I-I'm….Uuugh….." Ryouma was speechless, he couldn't facing the coldest guy like usually. Ren took his hand and kissed it which make Ryouma flinched.

"There no one in my eyes, okay? Only you…" he said with usual cold face but his word its strong enough making Ryouma's heart beating so fast.

"F-Fine! I'm yours!" he said while looking away as he wrapped his hand around his neck, Ren smiled at him, how funny he is…

"Taiki no more excuse again! Okay?" said Akari with hard tone. Taiki didn't want blamed all his trouble to them so he decide to tell them.

"Okay, today, this second I will tell all the reason why I ditching you guys.." he said as Zenjirou and Akari move to him closer because Taiki was about whispering.

"Me and Kiriha secretly meeting.." he said. Zenjirou and Akari eventually screamed and making the whole class stared at them.

"You-what!"

"Dating him!"

"SHUUUUUSH! Please keep quiet!" he panicked. "And Zen, I said MET him not DATE him!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway how that happen!" asked Akari curious half angry, Taiki never keep secret behind her before.

"Okay, first reason…..umm…..(of course I didn't want tell them I KISSED him) Kiriha is really evil person, so its started I accidentally broke his…hand phone when I bumped to him and he said he wanted me to meet him every break time and no one will know, of course I want to tell you guys so badly but….Kiriha really cunning evil! He knew the way make me shut up."

"I felt bad for you, but I'm still mad you keep secret away from me.." said Akari.

"I'm sorry, Akari.."

"Apologize accepted! Now what you need to do now?"

"I dunno, run away from him maybe?" added Zenjirou.

The next day, Tagiru, Taiki's old friend who moved away since 5th grade went back to to Shinonome's High School. "Taiki-san!" he called him at the school gate when Taiki and his friends arrived at school.

"Oh! Tagiru!" he gave him a friend hug. "Wow! You didn't tell me you arrived in here today!"

"Yeah, you know I'm full of surprise person!" he smirked.

"Hahahaa…" laughed Taiki as they continue talk more.

"Who is he?" asked Zenjirou.

"He's was our friend from primary school too, but he moved out because his parent's work." Explained Akari, then she texted her boyfriend.

"Will Kiriha jealous?" whispered Zenjirou to her which make Akari flinched.

"Err…. What?" she sweats dropped.

"Well, I kinda notice Kiriha had been aggressive to Taiki, is that proof enough he having crush with him? You know he kinda have tsundere attitude and-"

'here he goes…. The Zenjirou's Love Resolution….'thought Akari. Zenjirou often gave tips and trick to gain someone's love to everybody even it doesn't work to him.

"Yeah…Maybe…"

"Do you think Tagiru… having crush with Taiki too?" added Zenjirou which make Akari gasped.

"What! Are you gonna say all guys in here is gay?" asked Akari annoyed.

"Sorry! It just he really close with him…"

"Because they are best friends…dumb!" said Akari as she leave him alone because tired of him.

"Gheez…" mumbled Zenjirou while scratching his head.

"Hey…" called Ryouma when Kiriha arrived at their 'base' (A/N: They kinda have some private room in school and they were the only who allowed to go there).

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Kiriha, he felt something going on.

"You have new rival…" said Ren.

"What!" shocked Kiriha,' how can he miss out' thought Ryouma confused.

"Guess who…" said Ryouma as he opened the curtain, he pointed to red-brown haired boy who keep roaming around Taiki.

"He's Akashi Tagiru, grade 10, moved from Hokkaido and back to here, he ever lived in here before, to be exactly, he ever one primary school with Taiki…" explained Ren.

"Okay guys, thanks for the information…" said Kiriha as he pulled the door knob.

"Where are you going?" confused Ryouma.

"Of course make move with Taiki, anyway you guys don't snogging around here…." Said Kiriha with his annoying smirk and went away, both of them blushed.

'Damn! Kiriha!' thought Ryouma, felt regret helping him.

When Taiki finished dragged him at his class, he went back to his class, then Kiriha blocked his path.

'Aaaargh.. .not again…' thought Taiki as he saw the blonde guy approaching to him.

"Hey, Taiki…" he said with soft tone.

"Get out from my way…" Taiki hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday…" he said, Taki surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, very… let's start over, okay?"

"'start over' what?"

"Friendship of course…" he smiled, Taiki blushed for no reason, he could felt his heart beating so fast when he saw his glorious smile. 'what wrong with me?'

"fine.." he sighed.

"Good!" before he went away, he turned back his head and said. "Don't forget our meeting today…" and smirked.

'Damn! He hasn't change…'

After the bell rang, all the students immediately ran out from the class and heading to home, Taiki confused, his meeting today with Kiriha perfectly different from yesterday, he smiled often and said sweet things which make Taiki more nervous around him, luckily he stopped teased him, if not, maybe he already find out what wrong at him. Then Tagiru popped out from nowhere.

"Taiki-san!" said the Tagiru boy and started to hang out with him, they practice the basketball together with him, Yuu Amano, their teammates, came from other school and gave them help to trained their skill more, Taiki still distracted and not fully concentrate enough, Tagiru realize about him.

After they finished practice, Tagiru decide to asked what happen to him.

"Taiki-san, you seems not really concentrate about today, what happen?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…" he smiled.

"Don't tell me its because the damn blonde boy…." He joked, then he saw a faint blush in his face. He knew about the grumpy blonde when they met last time but he hasn't tell him his sweet side so he still think he still the bad boy, Taiki too lazy to tell him, who know Kiriha will back to his old habit

"O-of course n-not…." He said with nervous tone.

"Ah~ really?" he keep teased him.

"Yeah, anyway I'm done here.." he took his bags. "Bye guys!" he waved his hand.

"Bye Taiki-san!" said Tagiru and Yuu. Taiki remembered Kiriha promised to pick him up after the basketball practice, he could see the blonde waiting him.

"What wrong with Taiki-san?" asked Tagiru to Yuu, hoping they wouldn't fight like before.

"I dunno, you're one school with him, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't have same class, besides I'm still grade 10 like you" he answered.

"Did you stay class for one year?" mocked Yuu.

"Yuu!" Tagiru yelled.

"Sorry sorry! Just joking.." he laughed, then he saw the blonde guy.

"I think I know why he acted like that now…" said Yuu as he pointed to them.

"What?" he immediately look what he mean.

"So Taiki-san with the Aonuma guy now~" said Yuu as he smirked.

"What the hell! Hell no!" he eventually ran toward them to prevent the blonde guy take Taiki away. Yuu just sighed and went away.

"Hey.." he smirked as he let him sat next to him at his car and drove it, Tagiru couldn't catch up with him and decide to gave up.

"Today really nice, how about we went somewhere before went to your home?" asked Kiriha nicely, Taiki hopefully he wont kidnap him. "Fine…."

"Good…. Lets go to this café…" he parked his car beside the café. They ordered hot tea, sweet cup cakes and a coffee for Kiriha.

"So how your day?" Kiriha started the conversation.

"Well, fine like always specially when Tagiru returned here, he could help me more in basketball club since I busy with other stuff too…" he said while ate the cupcakes. Kiriha saw the pieces of the cakes beside on his laps, Kiriha took it gently with his finger, he could felt his wet and soft lips, Taiki immediately blushed and stepped back.

"uuh…. I need to go home…" he said.

"Fine…" they stood up and pay the bill.

Then Kiriha drove him to his home, Taiki went home from the car and stared him.

"What?" he confused.

"I..uuh… thanks for today…" he said with nervous tone, he still felt his heart thumping harder.

"No problem…." He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" said Taiki.

"Yeah?"

"Why you did this to me? What do you want from me?" he asked with soft tone, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"You…" he smirked before he drove the car quickly, away from his place, Taiki confused what he mean, decide to tell Akari.

'I told him…. Damn it!' blushed Kiriha while his hand covered his lousy mouth.

To Be Continue…

A/N: Awaaaaw! Sorry for long time, damn! The mid semester took me whole time, luckily there DMO (Digimon Masters Online) refreshed me XDD anyway woow! The new season really awesome! Can't write make fic about them more w anyway PLEASE REVIEWS if you want to know the next!

SPOILER :There will be Airu/Tagiru and Tagiru/Yuu couple w


End file.
